One Piece with a twist (Older Version)
by Tinconlur
Summary: Ever imagined Luffy with no devil fruit? We'll here you go, One Piece Re-Made! (IMPORTANT) Rewrite has been posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, This will be my first Fanfiction (well at least serious one). One Piece is one of my two favorite Anime, Naruto being the other contender. So please give me some slack as I'm writing this on MW 2002 XD. Updates will most likely be weekly However with starting college this fall I might not have the time to be so prompt.**

 **Please R &R**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Unless I really am Oda-sensei I guess you'll never know...

Chapter one: Introducing Monkey. D Luffy!

It was a clear sunny day while the large cruise ship floated through the water. Inside the passengers were enjoying expensive wine, dancing, and luxurious food. Outside the sailors and deck hands were lazing about clearly wishing to be elsewhere. Two in particular were leaning over the rails tossing down a rope at a barrel bobbing up and down in the water.

"Almost got it.." One said gritting his teeth as the rope flew past the barrel by inches, the other man cheered him on. "Come on mate! It could be anything in side there imagine, what if it was wine. No even better Whiskey!"

His companion growled and pulled the rope back, winding up his arm he threw again.

"JACK POT!" They shouted in unison as it wrapped around the barrel, with plenty of straining and pulling they managed to heave it out of the water.

"Damn. This is heavy," Sailor #1 grunted as it finally rolled onto the deck. Sailor #2 wiped his brow and nodded in agreement. The two men were about to open it to inspect the coveted contents but were interrupted by a loud shout from above in the crows nest of the ship.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" With identical looks of fear they both ran off to prepare, leaving the barrel forgotten to roll down the stairs into the stairs into the hold.

0000000

The Alvida Pirates had arrived. Before the Captain of the cruise ship had time to react they had already fired on them. Destroying the main mast making escape nearly impossible, the ship hands quickly prepared, but were overwhelmed by the stronger more ferocious pirates jumping aboard and as swiftly as they prepared they were defeated.

In the midst of the battle however a unwilling cabin boy named Coby had been kicked to the cruise ship after refusing to fight. Coby was a scrawny boy with pink hair and a pair of round glasses. Surprisingly he had been able to make to the hold without engaging in any fights or encountering sailors. When there he decided to hide and bemoan his unfortunate situation of being forced to be with Alvida and her crew.

In the aftermath of there success Three pirates made their way down the stairs bragging to each other about how many sailors they had killed, and grinning about how much loot they were to get from the ship. They entered the hold and were surprised, obviously not expecting there to be such a large barrel on this ship or Coby for that matter.

" Eh what's this Coby?" Pirate #1 said. **(A/N I know, I know, I'm just not that good at names..)** " You've been holding back on us. Hiding down here with the real treasure!"

The three laughed uproariously as Coby tried to assure them it was not the case, "N-nonononono, T-thats not it at all!" The pirates ignored him examining the barrel, after several attempts to pull open the top the largest one finally had enough.

"This is pissing me off!" He shoved his crewmates to the side, " I'm gonna open this up the old fashioned way!"

Coby immediately blanched, "Don't Alvida-sama will be really mad!" he shivered, unwanted memories resurfacing. Disregarding this most likely sound advice he idiotically raised his hands above his head, and let out a roar, before he brought his hands down on the barrel destroying it and its valuable contents.

Or thats what was supposed to happen.

Instead right before he hit the barrel the lid burst off, and bursting out of it came a young man. One of his outstretched arms conveniently knocked out the large man. The pirates stared their eyes comically bulging out of their heads.

"Ahhh I slept so good!" The unidentified stranger grinned widely before finally taking in his surroundings and realizing where he was. "Who the hell are you?" He quizzically asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The remaining two pirates screamed in a mixture of shock and outrage. The man ignored them and stepped out of the barrel and turned to the shell-shocked Coby,

" Do you have any meat here?" This was too much for the pirates, a mixture of fear, and the strangers apparent nonchalance drove them to pull out their swords and simultaneously attack him.

 ***THUNK***

Faster then the eye could see both weapons were broken in half with the ends buried in the ceiling. The two criminals began to sweat and fell too the ground, "Wh-What the hell are you?" The smallest of the trio asked.

Finally taking notice of them the stranger turned around, his ragged old strawhat covering his eyes he grinned widely and stated.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become Pirate King!"

The pirates screamed and, grabbing their friend, fled the room. Coby looked on with open awe at the newly named Luffy. "What was that?! How did y-you do that?"

Luffy shrugged, "Ya got me, now where's the meat?"

0000000

Luffy and Coby now sat side by side. Luffy was eating apples at an inhuman pace disappointed that there was no meat, while Coby was trying to get Luffy to explain himself.

"S-s-s so Luffy-san was it?" a nod "Where did you come from, I-I mean not to be too inquisitive or anything." The younger boy laughed nervously as he attempted to break the, aside from Luffy's loud munching, awkward silence. Luffy blinked several times as he stared at Coby, he swallowed.

"Shishishi You see its a funny story.."

 _*Flashback*_

 _Luffy was sitting in the small rowboat with an incredibly large barrel of apples sitting next to him. Relaxing in the warm sun and enjoying the ocean breeze, (secretly however he was bemoaning the distinct lack of meat, having long ago exhausted his supply) when suddenly almost without warning the boat began leaning to the left as though it were being pulled. Noticing this he quickly stood up, so as to examine the cause of it,_

 _"Oh," He said not even fazed. "Its a whirlpool, If I get sucked in I'll probably drown."_

 _He glanced to the side at the barrel of apples and decided if he wanted to live sacrifices must be made. After saying a quick apology to the lost food, he dumped out the apples, and crawled into the barrel pulling the lid over his head. Right after this he fell asleep the powerful winds, and strong tides not bothering him in the slightest._

 _*Flashback end*_

Coby sweat dropped at the laughing teenager, who obviously wasn't bothered by the fact he had almost died. A thought came to his mind, "Luffy-san," He asked timidly "Are you by any chance a pirate?" A flicker of surprise crossed Luffy's face and he looked at Coby with enthusiasm.

"Yeah." He said his laughter gone replaced by an almost serene look on his face. The cabin boy looked confused, "But where's your crew Luffy, I-I mean Luffy-san?"

"Don't have any yet I just started, I'm looking for them though." He grinned excitedly. Coby however had an entirely different opinion.

"W-WHAT, B-BUT THAT MEANS YOURE GOING AFTER T-THE O-O-O-ONE PIECE! WITHOUT A CREW!?" Luffy nodded and burst out laughing, "Shishishi thats right. I'll find the members on the way! To be the pirate king is my dream!" He took the hat off his head and twirled it on his finger. "Yeah a promise." He said much quieter. Coby took no notice as he continued to rant about how impossible it was to become Pirate King until Luffy finally lightly knocked him on the head silencing him. The pink haired boy looked at him with tears in his eyes,

"Why'd you hit me Luffy-san?" Luffy turned away from him and restarted eating, "cause I felt like it." He blandly stated.

Coby fidgeted playing with his hands, building himself up. Suddenly he stood and turned to Luffy, "Do D-Do you think I could be a Marine Luffy?" Not bothering to add a -san or being to fired up to care,

"How would I know" Luffy shrugged,

"You know I will I'll become a Marine! I'll capture all the evil pirates I-In fact I'll capture Alvida herself! Yeah I'll capture her and drag her into the Marines Myself!" At this moment the ceiling exploded a massive shadow falling down into the middle of the room with a crash, . Luffy blinked, stood, and walked over to stand next to the shivering Coby. "You... You're not Zoro are you? And who the hell did you just say you'd capture huh Coby? Who's the most beautiful woman on the seas Coby?" Stepping out of the smoke came a large woman with a massive club held in her hands. She was the self proclaimed most beautiful woman in the world Iron Mace Alvida. The almost cationic Boy Stuttered out in fear about to say something, "I-I-Its Y-Yo-"

"Coby who is this whale?" Luffy interrupted

Silence. Utter Silence.

*SLAM* Alvida's mace broke through the floor where Luffy was standing mere moments before. The older boy jumped over to Coby, grabbed him and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. "MEN KILL HIM!" Alvida screamed in rage spitting saliva from her mouth, a she desperately tried to extract herself from the wreckage. Luffy landed on the deck and dropped Coby on the floor Where he simply laid there muttering something about "crazy monkeys". Luffy stood and looked at the fifty some pirates surrounding him. The edges of his Strawhat covered his eyes and he grinned, "So all of you against me eh?" The pirates didn't respond the simply roared and ran at him. The young man stopped smiling and sighed before simply looking up and in a quiet voice saying, "Don't. Mess. With. Me. Small. Fry."

An invisible bubble of pure willpower went out from him like a shockwave. Time seemed to stop for a second before as one their eyes rolled back into their head and they all fell o the floor unconscious. Coby looked up in shock as without lifting a finger Luffy had defeated the entire Alvida pirate crew. "Wha-What was that?" He thought shocked. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him saying, "Was that a devil fruit boy?" It seems Alvida had made it out safely from the hold.

Luffy just stared at Alvida quietly, not responding. Alvida let it go, and turned her ugly face to Coby and asked, "So Coby I'll ask once more Who Is The Most Beautiful Woman In The World!?"

Coby opened his mouth to respond, hesitated then strengthening his resolve looked up at the pirate captain and shouted loudly, "You're the most... Ugliest thing in the world!"

Alvida looked at him shocked, while Luffy burst out laughing. "Good one Coby!"

With a growl of rage she raised her club intent on crushing him Coby gritted his teeth, tears in his eyes, _" Thank You Luffy-san, now I refuse to back down from my dream anymore! Even at the cost of my own life."_ He thought right before closing his eyes and preparing for the end.

 ***SMASH***

Luffy stood in front of Coby still chuckling slightly, he dropped the shattered remains of Alvida's club to the ground and half turned to Coby.

"Shishishi, you did good Coby," He turned back to Alvida who was now shaking in unconcealed fear and anger.

"What the hell are you!?" She spat angrily.

Luffy pulled back one arm, and clenched his fist muscles bulging the very air itself seemed to stand still as he muttered quietly, "Busoshoku: Koka." Coby who had opened his eyes blinked in surprise as he saw Luffy's now pitch black forearm. "W-What?"

 ***WHAM***

Luffy threw his arm foreword hitting Alvida straight in the gut sending her flying high into the arm. Spewing curses and blood simultaneously. Coby looked on in shock and amazement as Luffy simply looked disappointed. "*sigh* I should have sent her twice as far. Looks like more training." He turned to the younger boy,

"So Coby do you have a boat I could borrow perhaps?"

 **Chapter End**

 **We have no power so I'm posting this from a friends house. Hope you like it took me about a day and a half to get this finished so yeah, R &R. Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man It's been a while since I watched the first couple of One Piece episodes. So if I get anything wrong please let me know in a review. I have a lot of good ideas ready for the next couple of chapters, but if you have any devil fruits or Oc's you want me to add let me know. The only character off limits is Luffy.**

 **Please R &R**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Chapter 2: Shell Town, Haki? And the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!

Luffy sighed in relief as he and his younger companion Coby sailed peacefully through the quiet waters of the East Blue. They had just barely escaped from the ship of the previously "undefeated" Iron Mace Alvida. After the short rather one sided fight the Marines had arrived shooting off a completely unwarranted amount of canons. Hoping in to the single small rowboat Alvida's pirates had owned Coby and himself had booked it barely managing to make it out unscathed.

Now they were simply floating in the ocean, with no clear destination. Luffy suddenly sat up as if remembering something.

"Coby!" He shouted startling the other boy. "Y-YES ALVID-... Oh, yes Luffy-san?" Embarrassingly Coby had yet to adjust to the situation of being freed from Alvida's cruel reign. "ZOLO thats it! I've been trying to think of his name, the guy Whale-san mentioned right?"

"Zolo? No no no no, Y-you mean Z-Z-Zoro?!" Coby's face was the picture of fear, as Luffy nodded yes. "Who is he? Is he famous?" The former cabin boy gulped hard and clasped his hands to stop the shaking,

"You mean you've never heard of him? R-Right his full name is Roronoa Zoro! H-He's a pirate hunter, so strong they say he's a demon living in human flesh! Zoro only goes after the strongest of pirates, and always brings them in the same way. C-C-Cut into pieces!" Coby looked up from his speech to see Luffy looking at him with a little bit of interest and... Excitement?!

"Hm, he must be strong to be called a demon. Where is he Coby?" Coby informed him Zoro was being held captive by Marines in Shell Town, Luffy was slightly disappointed at this obviously questioning the "Demon's" strength. The younger boy quickly assuaged his worries with another long rant on the terrifying power and jaw dropping skills, with which he used a sword.

Luffy turned away from Coby and grinned, "So he is strong eh? Coby, bring take us to Shelby Village I want to see this Demon myself. And if I like him," His grin grew wider, scaring Coby out of his mind. "I'll have him join my crew! Sounds fun eh Coby? Coby... COBY?" The boy lay in the bottom of the small boat foaming at the mouth unconscious the idea of finding Zoro just too much for his mind to handle.

After Coby had regained Consciousness and was no longer hysterical, he and Luffy were rowing to Shell Town (or Shelby town as Luffy called it). Coby recalled the battle between Luffy and the Alvida Pirates.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Luffy stood and looked at the fifty some pirates surrounding him. The edges of his Strawhat covered his eyes and he grinned, "So all of you against me eh?" The pirates didn't respond the simply roared and ran at him. The young man stopped smiling and sighed before simply looking up and in a quiet voice saying, "Don't. Mess. With. Me. Small. Fry."_

 _An invisible bubble of pure willpower went out from him like a shockwave. Time seemed to stop for a second before as one their eyes rolled back into their head and they all fell to the floor unconscious._

 _*Flashback End*_

He glanced at Luffy nervously as he continued to row _, 'What was that, I only felt it for the briefest moment but it felt like my soul itself was being crushed. And what was that other thing he used "Busoshoku: Koka"?'_ Gathering up his courage he spoke,

"Luffy-san?"

"Hm you need something Coby? Did you see some meat?!" Luffy excitedly asked

"No.. I just wanted to ask you something." Luffy frowned "If this is about me changing my mind about getting Zoro to join my crew then the answers still NO."

"What was that you used on Alvida!?" Coby blurted out. There was a moment of silence before Coby realized what he had said and quickly grabbed his mouth horrified. Luffy just blinked and stared for a while then surprisingly Burst out laughing,

"Thats what you want to know? Shishishi thats easy its..." Coby leaned in closer not expecting it to be this easy to learn. "Its a Mystery Power!" Coby face vaulted

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?" Coby screamed enraged.

Luffy just laughed, "It's hard to explain. So I'll show you sometime." Coby just slumped back in the boat before retaking his oars and rowing with noticeably less enthusiasm.

They arrived at Shell Town quickly, no thanks to Luffy's constant bugging, and irritating questions like "Are we there yet?" or "Hm Coby, Do you think mermaids poop?" They quickly got out of their boat and secured it at the dock, before heading in to the town. The town was very lively filled with multitudes of people buying and selling merchandise. More than once Coby had to pull an overly excited Luffy from a meat stand. The both of them were sadly dead broke.

"Hey Coby?" Luffy said getting the boys attention. "Where's this Zoro guy?" Before Coby could respond everyone around them had jumped away trying to hide against the wall. Both of them sweat dropped, and Luffy laughed no doubt thinking this was hilarious. Coby quickly responded,

"Z-Zoro is most likely inside the Marine base, Luffy-san. The legendary Axe-Hand Morgan is holding him there!" Coby grinned stars of admiration in his eyes thinking of the Marine Captain, the villagers on the other hand screamed in fear and ran back down the street or into their houses in fear. Coby blinked several times before turning to Luffy with a questioning look. Luffy just shrugged and they continued toward the Marine base.

It was a massive structure stretching high into the air, and Coby was already crying tears of joy at seeing it. He turned to Luffy and saluted, "Th-Thank you Luffy-san! I'm here now at the site of my dreams!" Only to realize Luffy was gone from beside him and was now standing on the edge of the wall looking into the courtyard of the base. His jaw hit the floor,

"LUFFY-SAN!?"

"Eh?" Luffy turned to look at him, "Hey Coby come look, Its Zoro he's here!" Coby skeptically told him it probably wasn't him, that they definitely would keep him in a cell. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw him. It was a man a couple of inches taller than Luffy. He was tied to a post in the middle of he courtyard, his face and body was bloody. He looked half starved to death. But the green sash and bandana gave it all away this man was most definitely Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter.

"Shishishi I wonder if I untie him he'll escape?" Luffy grinned happily as he stared at the swordsman. Coby blanched and quickly begged him not to, "Luffy-san, don't He'll kill us!" Luffy's grin just widened, "No, I'm pretty strong."

"Who the hell are you?" The man spoke his tone gravely from lack of food and water, "You're annoying leave!" He glared fiercely causing Coby to nearly piss himself, and cry tears of fear. Before either of them could respond a ladder was suddenly placed next to them, and up it climbed a small girl in a striped dress. She hopped over the wall and glancing left and right to make sure it was clear, she ran over to Zoro and held out something in her hand.

"Here Onii-san. I made some Onigiri for you!" She proudly held out the food to him. He looked own at her and glared heavily. "Leave brat." Coby screamed out in terror for her and tried to get her to come back,

"NO DON'T DO IT! He screamed comically, "HE'LL KILL YOU! DON"T WASTE YOUR LIFE!"

The girl ignored him and continued to hold out the Onigiri, Zoro growled, "You've got two options Leave now or I'll make you kid. Trust me you won't like the second one." Suddenly the front gate opened with a crash, and in swaggered a young man flanked by two Marines. He was pretty damn ugly, and appeared to have a massive sick up his ass called an ego, with a massive cleft in his chin, and a pudding bowl hair cut. Coby sighed in relief, "Whew, Its the Marines that poor girl will be saved!" The arrogant boy walked up to the prisoner and the girl smirking slightly,

"Hmm? What do we have here?" He reached in to the girls open hands and took one of the Onigiri, and biting into it. He immediately spat it out gagging, "WHAT IS THIS?! Onigiri are supposed to be salty not sweet idiot!" He smacked the rest of them onto the floor and stepped on them, causing the girl to tear up. Coby was shocked and Luffy looked on with silence a single eye visible the other shrouded by his hat. Zoro glared at him hatefully.

"You there!" He shouted at one of his Marine attendees,

"Yes Helmeppo-san!" Helmeppo grinned savagely, "Throw the girl out."

The Marine looked startled before protesting weakly, Helmeppo would have none of this stating that as the Captains son, which shocked Coby even more, he would be obeyed. Anyone who attempted to help the Pirate Hunter would be executed, so it was either throw her or kill her. Having no choice the Marine picked her up and whispered a quiet apology, then tossed her over the wall. Before she could hit the ground though Luffy jumped from his perch and caught her, landing hard on his back but protecting her from the fall. Coby also crawled down the wall, and after making sure she was ok Luffy had him take her back into town.

He hopped over the wall, only Zoro was left there. The pompous Captains son having left. Luffy walked forward until he was only about five feet away from him. They stared at each other with blank unreadable expressions.

"Yo Zoro."

"Its been a while... Captain."

Chapter End

 **WILD. So Luffy and Zoro know each other huh? You will probably hate me for this cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for all the Follows guys! You're making my day. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Don't worry, or don't get excited, Luffy will not know all the Strawhats. If you have criticism please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I actually never thought this story would be so popular, Who knew? THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. I was considering throwing in a flashback chapter, but decided to just give you a teaser this time. I'll wait at least until we finish with this arc for the full thing. Without further ado lets get this started. Please R &R**

Disclaimer: I Definitely Don't Own One Piece. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

Last Chapter.

 _He hopped over the wall, only Zoro was left there. The pompous Captains son having left. Luffy walked forward until he was only about five feet away from him. They stared at each other with blank unreadable expressions._

 _"Yo Zoro."_

 _"Its been a while... Captain."_

Chapter 3: Reunion and the End of Captain Morgan's Reign!

The tense moment of silence was broken as Luffy burst out laughing, Zoro grinned as well. Both were obviously somewhat relived and perhaps a tad bit excited to meet each other. Luffy continued to laugh for several minutes before he slowly calmed, the grin however stayed in place.

"I never knew Roronoa was your name, Zoro?" Luffy exclaimed happily. Eyeing his newly rediscovered friend. Zoro sweat dropped heavily and gave Luffy a blank stare.

"How do you think I introduced myself when we first met? Idiot!" The younger man gained a thoughtful look on his face.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The green haired boy, lay stunned on the ground. In shock at being defeated so easily by the small strawhat wearing boy. He lowered his head in shame at his defeat, as the other child laughed softly._

 _"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Zoro gritted his teeth, "IS BEATING ME SO EASY?" Strawhat had now this time stopped laughing, staring at Zoro intensely._

 _Zoro shut his eyes and lowered his head willing the tears to stop, the recent death of Kuina still fresh in his memory. Now this boy had come challenged him to a fight and beaten him. His rival would be ashamed. How pathetic the promise they had made after their spar rang through his head._

 _He was about to ask the boy to leave before he heard him, laughing again mocking him. MOCKING HIM! Zoro raised his head enraged and about to snap when,_

 _"Shishishi what do you say, Santoryu-san? A Pirate King needs a first-mate, Right?"_

 _It was like time had stopped, eyes shaded by his hat and a massive grin on his face, Strawhat held out his hand invitingly. He was strongly reminded of the stories he had heard of the late Gol D. Roger, a man who with a single blow could defeat powerful enemies. A man who knew no fear. Somehow it was suddenly impossible to look away._

 _He grasped the proffered hand, maybe it was fate or perhaps some crazy whim. But as he was pulled to his feet, he felt a shiver go through his spine like the beginning of something legendary. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at the younger boy determinedly._

 _"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Future King of Pirates."_

 _They locked eyes, and Zoro could help but grin, tears long forgotten._

 _"Roronoa Zoro, the man who will become the Worlds Greatest Swordsman!"_

 _"Shishishi, I'd expect nothing less, Zolo!" Suddenly that that strange feeling was gone._

 _*Flashback End*_

Luffy blinked several times, "Ah you're right, I remember now!" Zoro gaped in shock _'He's even dumber than last time we met!'_ His friend smiled widely looked him over, "You look pretty weak right now, but I can tell without your injuries you've gotten tons stronger!"

Zoro grinned proudly recalling years of heavy training, fighting strong enemies and pushing his body past its boundaries again and again. Always striving to achieve his goal, to surpass the greatest Swordsman alive "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk.

"Now," Luffy said, "Let me untie you and we'll be out of here-"

"Luffy." Zoro interrupted

"-After all we have to head for the Grand Line, Adventure awaits you know Zor-"

"Luffy!"

"O! The other pirates aren't gonna wait for us' and neither is One Piece! So I've already planned out our crew, and everything ten guys I think, yeah ten. We need a Navigator, a Cook, and most importantly a Music-"

"LUFFY!" Zoro fed up with being ignored screamed, Luffy surprised shut up. "Thank you, now I cant leave yet. You see..." Zoro then explained how he had been imprisoned for standing up to protect Rika, The young girl from earlier, from the Captains son's dog. It had been terrorizing the town for some time biting and attacking civilians for no reason. When Helmeppo had brought it into the local tavern it had immediately gone after Rika and if not for Zoro would have hurt her severely. He had killed the dog with a single slash across the stomach, making the idiot son extremely mad. Helmeppo threatened to execute the family and would have if not for Zoro making a deal. If he could last one month without food tied up in the courtyard, Helmeppo would have to let them go.

"...And so here I am. I've lasted three weeks already and I'll be damned if I quit now!" He finished this with a grin so terrifying, Helmeppo felt shivers up his spine as he cuddled his heart shaped pillow in his room. Luffy looked at him clearly impressed,

"Wow, I doubt I could last two days." Just the thought of two whole days without food made a small part inside of himself die. He shook his head and chuckled, "Well I guess I'll see you in a weak, huh Zoro?" He reached up and took his hat off his head placing it on Zoro's, at his first-mates questioning look he said,

"Keep it for a while. Its a hot day and your bound to need some shade." Luffy then turned and walked away tossing up an arm in a loss farewell.

"See ya later Banana!"

"ITS ALLIGATOR, IDIOT!"

OOOOO

Luffy was pissed, no that didn't quite explain it, he was enraged. Shortly after leaving Zoro he had met up with Coby and the little girl Rika at the Tavern. The meat there was great however the whole meal was ruined when the Big Chinned Idiot showed up and started bragging about how he was going to execute Zoro tomorrow. ZORO! Who did this guy think he was, trying to mess with HIS Nakama. Luffy had punched him unconscious, he was weak it only took a small tap, much to the ire of his pink haired companion. Then had marched off declaring that today Zoro was being set free, no matter who tried to stop him. He had arrived at the gates now this time he didn't even bother jumping over, he simply raised his right arm and muttered angrily,

" **Buso: Koka**!"

 ***BOOM***

With a single punch he leveled the gate and a portion of the wall with it. He didn't bother even looking at Zoro as he made his way past his startled half-awake crewmate, "Zoro!" He growled

Zoro gave him his undivided attention, as Luffy's tone broached no argument.

"I'm breaking you out!"

"...W-WHAT?!" Zoro was definitely fully awake now and shouted at his captain.

"D-Did you listen at all? I'm here on my own word, damn it! I ha-"

"Shut up." He looked at Zoro for the first time, and his first mate flinched. The amount of Killing Intent and Haki inside of his gaze would make any man reconsider his next words.

"Where are your swords."

He told him. Luffy then continued walking, not glancing back. When he was near enough to the base he crouched low, then with a earth shattering jump he flew into the air clearing the top of the building.

Zoro sighed in frustration, and slumped back against the post he was tied too. He cast a glance at the smoking crater where Luffy had jumped. "He could've at least given me a warning, what an Idiot."

Luffy flew through the air clearing the top of the tower and even farther with ease. he slowed in the air before gravity did its work and he descended back down slamming in to the tower at high speeds. The stone underneath his feet cracked, before giving way and he dropped to the floor lightly, "Hm? What was that?" He checked to see what he had landed on ignoring the shocked and terrified Marines. It was a large statue now broken in perfect half. Luffy blanched,

"Sorry.." He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Captain Morgan clenched his fist seeing red. "DADDY!" It was Helmeppo, "THATS HIM! Thats the one I was telling you about. The one who punched me." The boy looked pretty bad, half his teeth were missing, and an ugly bruise was forming on his face.

"MEN KILL HIM!" Captain Morgan screamed obviously enraged. Luffy smirked as he saw Helmeppo and before he Marines could act he ran over to the Idiot grabbed him and bolted through the roof door. As he ran, he questioned Helmeppo,

"Bastard! Where are Zoro's swords? I know you have them." Helmeppo burst into tears and screamed out, "Please don't kill me! I promise I'll tell you just don't kill me' PLEASE!" Luffy gained a tick mark on his head,

"I promise! Now where are they!"

"I-In my Ro-r-room." The captains son stuttered barely coherent through his sobbing. "W-We ju-st P-Passed I-It." The pirate skidded to a halt and turned to run the other way when,

"Halt! Drop Helmeppo-san now or we'll shoot!" Four Marines had caught up to them each pointing his rifle straight at Luffy, who just grinned not at all bothered and held up the son in front of himself. "I'll take the second option!" And ran back down the hallway, Helmeppo blubbering at them to not shoot.

He burst through the door and immediately spotted the three swords lying against the wall. "Thanks! You're still a Bastard though." Luffy checked Helmeppo when he didn't respond, the boy was unconscious and foaming at the mouth. The future Pirate King's jaw dropped, _'Amazing, and I thought only Coby was this weak?!'_

Using some cloth he tied the swords to his back and ran to the window overlooking the courtyard he narrowed his eyes in anger. The Captain, and his Marines were surrounding Zoro and Coby, who'd come to free the Pirate Hunter. The soldiers had raised their guns and were preparing to shoot them,

'Sorry Zoro...' Luffy thought, as he unsheathed one of his swords. He took a couple steps back, then ran forward at high speeds... and leapt straight through the window shattering the glass

The pirate captain landed in front of Coby and Zoro, right as the Marines shot. The sword in his hands blurring. A short silence rang through courtyard, before the previously deadly bullets all fell too the ground each broken straight in half. Luffy sheathed the Katana slowly,

*click*

The guns in the Marines hands broke suddenly, the barrel sliding off of each one. The men all screamed in shock dropping the other halves in their hands.

"DEMON!" Luffy grinned and turned back to the startled pair Coby looking at him with admiration, and Zoro with annoyance.

"You took your time Captain, Any later and you'd be one less crew mate." The look on his face morphed now into a grin that likened him to a monster, "Now if you set me free, I'm about to show these backstabbing Bastards what a real Demon is." Coby had explained what had happened with Helmeppo, to him. Luffy beamed.

"Sure Sure Zoro, give me a second." Captain Morgan had enough however and he shouted, "MEN KILL THOSE WHO DARE TO THINK THEY CAN OPPOSE ME! I AM AXE-HAND MORGAN!" They nodded in fear, "Yes sir!"

The first couple of Marines ran forward swords drawn ready to kill the trio, Luffy no sure hand at knots had yet to untie Zoro. This worried Coby to the extreme,

"L-Luffy-san! They're almost here!"

"Damn! These Mystery Knots keep getting tighter and tighter, I can't undo them. Sorry Zoro I'll deal with these guys, you can have the next couple!"

The first-mates eye twitched, and with one yank he ripped both his arms out of the ropes. Luffy and Coby's jaws dropped,

"WH-WHAT? YOU COULD DO THIS THE WHOLE TIME?!" Zoro reached over, and grabbed his most treasured possession from behind Luffy's back. He looked at the Marines with a deadly glare, before holding his sword out upright and saying quietly, "I Don't have the patience for you right now, so I'll finish you quickly, Ok? "

 **Ittoryu lai: Shishi Sonson** 刀流 ｢居合｣ 獅子歌歌 **(One Sword Draw and Resheath Technique: Lions Song)!**

He seemed to disappear for a second, then reappear behind the marines he sheathed his sword. The Marines fell to the ground long slashes in their bodies, and their weapons shattered. He walked past the rest of the soldiers, who were too scared to attack him now. The swordsman stopped in front of Morgan and looked up at him, smirking at the angry look on his face.

"Hopefully you're better Than those guys, if not I think I just might get bored." He then yawned lackadaisically in the taller mans face. Captain Morgan lifted up his arm bringing it down on Zoro attempting to cut him in half. He missed as Zoro leaned to the side, The pirate then lifted up his sheathed sword and sliced horizontally, "Stop playing around. Show me your real strength Morgan!" A Marine Captain from the Grand Line could have easily dodged, but this was the East Blue The WEAKEST sea.

Captain Morgan was sent flying he slammed into the far wall unconscious, a massive dent in the side of his face. Zoro blinked and said slowly, "You've got to be joking, HEY get up! Come on this isn't a game!" He walked over and started poking Morgan's body with his sword. Oblivious to the Marines dancing and partying behind him elated at the cruel tyrants defeat.

Luffy picked his nose solemnly, while nodding in a disappointed way.

"So he was weak, eh? Its good that I didn't waste time trying to fight him." Coby passed out in shock and Helmeppo who had just woken up, came down to cry beside his fathers body. Zoro returned to Luffy's side and held out his hat.

"Here," He said disgruntled. "I can't believe they were this weak all along. Pathetic... The Grand Line better be stronger than this!"

Luffy took his hat and returned his first-mates other two swords. As he put his Hat back on his head he grinned, "Yeah! I'm sure its gonna be way better than this. Think bout the competition, Zoro."

His friend grinned as he thought of Whitebeard and the Yonkous'. "I guess you might be right Captain. But before we go lets get some food," He fell to his knees. "I haven't eaten in weeks. More important though than that I haven't had Sake in forever!"

Luffy, like always, just laughed.

Chapter end

 **Finished, this was a hard chapter to write. Do you like how I portrayed Zoro? Was he too strong maybe too weak? Just to clarify things such as strength level, Zoro is about where he was strength wise, when he was in Enies Lobby. As for Luffy I'd put him at a little below Vice Admiral level. Let me know in a review if you think their too Op I'll see what I can do.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS!**

 **WaMiLoe: Thanks, I'm really excited to see where it goes also. I'm currently in the process of creating a new move set for Luffy! It will hopefully be pretty damn cool.**

 **iitrnr: Thanks! Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest**

 **Guest: I'm hoping Luffy turns out badass, it's an idea I've been thinking of for a while. Now its finally on paper!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **See you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Next chapter already we're really going through this. I'm going to try to make it through The Orange Town arc by the end of this week. Today Nami's getting Introduced! Thanks everyone who just started following/favoriting the story! Please R &R**

 **Start!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 4: Orange Town, and Nami the Cat Burglar!

Luffy moaned and clutched at his stomach. He and Zoro had been at sea for two days now and had long since exhausted their food supply.

"Z-Zoro... I Don't Think I'm gonna make it." He collapsed in agony onto the floor of the small boat. His first mate looked at him with annoyance. "Shut up, Idiot! This is your own fault, if you weren't such a black hole we'd still have food!" He grunted in frustration and sighed looking forlornly at the large pile of empty sake bottles lying next to him. He really should have brought more. Rika's mother made some incredibly good sake.

They had left Shell Town after defeating Morgan, the Marines, while thankful to them for freeing them could not condone pirates staying in the town. Luffy had then helped Coby to join the Navy by beating him up, this showed the Marines he had no affiliation with the two pirates.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy mumbled face done in the boat for what seemed like the billionth time that day, "NO!" Zoro yelled back with shark teeth. "I don't even know where we're going..." Luffy's jaw dropped in shock.

"W-What!" He screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW! YOU STUPID SWORDSMAN." They both jumped to their feet glaring at each other Zoro shouted back,

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" He grabbed the handle of his sword, Luffy glared back and raised his hand, fist already black with Haki. The air was crackling as the two powerhouses prepared to fight, neither caring that they were on a small rowboat. It was a minor matter, however hunger and thirst had robbed them of commonsense. Just as they were about to clash an explosion rocked the boat nearly sending them overboard, they grabbed the sides to steady themselves.

"What was that." Zoro glared demonically, Luffy's expression mirrored his own.

"Bastards." They turned as one to the direction the shots had come. A pirate ship had come sailing towards them its helm was a grinning duck with a golden pirate hat on its head while they were distracted. It was small barely large enough for ten or more men. The crew were lining the edge of the boat grinning bloodthirstily at them. The Captain stepped forward shaggy blonde hair framed is face and he had several missing teeth,

"We are the Gold Duck Pirates the strongest in the East Blue!" The man grinned, completely missing the looks of rage and insanity on the two men's face's. "Join my crew or die!" The men behind him cheered, and started waving swords and pistols.

"Thats Our Captain."

"Tell 'em Boss!"

"Show them who's the strongest!"

Luffy and Zoro were completely unimpressed, and stared at the men impassively, as one they said "NO." The ten wannabe pirates and their captain were shocked obviously not expecting this answer. The Captain quickly called for the cannon which was reloaded. "PREPARE TO DIE BASTARDS! FIRE!"

 ***BOOM***

The cannonball flew towards them at high speeds, neither looked impressed though. Luffy just reached out his hand, and caught it with a thud. His hand smoked from the impact and Zoro looked on amused. The Pirates screamed out in horror. He leveled them with a blank stare and asked quietly,

"Where's the next town?"

The Captain of the Golden Duck pirates just pointed towards the south to shocked to speak. Luffy nodded thankfully, and said "Thanks, now give us all your food and money."

Regaining their wits the other Pirates protested loudly and began cheering their Captain on again, some thinking it must have been a dud they shot. After all no one can actually catch a cannon ball right? And their Captain grinned wickedly his ego bolstered by the cheering, he ripped his own sword from his waistband and roared challengingly,

"Make us Brat!"

 **(OOOOO)**

Luffy and Zoro made it to the next Island without much difficulty. With a larger boat and plenty of food, they ended their dispute. They had beaten the Golden Duck pirates with ease relieving their frustrations on them, and after a quick discussion about which direction to go, they made it to Orange Town without anymore delays. The treasure the defeated crew had been able to collect was meager amounting to only about 20,000 Belli, but it would be enough to buy provisions in the town.

However there was a slight problem with purchasing provisions, as when they arrived and entered the town... No one was there it was empty, the streets were quiet and some stands even had food and money left on them. It was as if everyone had disappeared mid everyday life. Also some of the houses had deep gouges in them as if a large animal had clawed on the walls.

The two pirates wandered around the roads conversing quietly both on guard, not liking how this looked. Zoro clutched his swords a little tighter and Luffy's face lacked its usual cheeriness. However even though they were tense it didn't stop them from 'borrowing' some food from the empty vending stalls.

Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air, and they exchanged surprised glances before running off after the sound. Luffy arrived there quickly finding and was surprised to find a young woman with orange hair, a year or two older than him, being chased by three Pirates.

"Help!" She screamed running hard toward Luffy. In one hand she clutched tightly a rolled up piece of paper.

"Get back here girl, Give us the map." The pirate growled in response. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

Luffy was about to act, when she caught sight of him and suddenly smiled mischievously,

"Hey Boss!" Luffy blinked and checked behind him. He saw nothing but an empty street, he turned back to ask her who she was talking too. When he realized no one was there... Zoro! Luffy checked again, Nothing.

"DAMN! Where'd Zoro go? I'm sure he was with me when I left."

*Back at the Boat*

Zoro stopped running and looked around himself, "Huh? Where the hell am I, and where'd Luffy run off too? That Idiot what does he think he's doing."

He turned about surprised to see where he was. Zoro was sure he was walking behind the Captain just minutes ago. He caught sight of a boat docked in the harbor, that looked suspiciously like the one he and Luffy stole from the Golden Duck Pirates.

"Where'd this thing come from?" He shrugged and ran off again. Mysteriously five minutes later he ended up at the same dock, furiously trying to find out what was happening.

*Back to Luffy*

The girl ran past him cheekily waving before disappearing down an alleyway,

"I'll leave them to you, Boss. Take care!" Luffy blinked then turned towards the approaching Pirates, They were grinning viciously, and saying something about how, "getting the Boss would certainly appease the captain".

"Hey, have you guys seen a green haired guy about this tall," He gestured to them with his hands, "Has three swords?" The leader of the trio ignored him and swung his sword fast at Luffy's head. Luffy managed to dodge but miscalculated as the sword nicked his hat sending it tumbling off his head.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Pirate King, huh? Take care of this for me then. Its one of my most precious treasures!"_

 _*Flashback end*_

He froze barely hearing the pirates demanding him to come with them. The blood pumped in his ears and he saw red. Conquerors Haki burst around him causing the men to cry out in agony for a second. As their minds were crushed by the oppressive force of his will. Their eyes rolled back into their heads and they fell to the floor unconscious. Luffy, his eyes shadowed by his hair, picked up the hat off the ground slowly and dusted it off. He then glared at the knocked out pirates and growled,

"Never touch my hat!" He began to walk away before he stopped and said aloud. "Who are you?" A loud laugh echoed from the rooftop next to him, it was the Orange haired girl. She looked down at him and grinned, an observant man could see the slight nervousness there, saying.

"Hey, I'm Nami, I steal from Pirates, you seem pretty strong. What do ya say, wanna help me?"

Chapter end

 **Sorry this one was short I want to fit a flashback chapter inside this arc. What would you guys like to see from Luffy, Roukushi? Or a fighting style of my own creation? Let me know in a review. I have a bit of a surprise planned for Buggy so stay tuned! My birthday is this week so I might be a little slow on the update, I'd say probably Thursday. Thanks for all The Reviews Guys! You guys are seriously awesome. If you have any Ideas you'd like me to add PM me or Review it please.**

 ***IMPORTANT IMPORTANT***

 **Let me know what your favorite pairing is I'll try to make a poll, If you want no pairing just say so! I'm thinking either**

 **LuffyxRobin**

 **LuffyxNami**

 **LufyxHanncock**

 **If you have any others please let me know. These ones are a little cliché I know, but hey I like them! Thanks for everything! Please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok man its been a wild week, but the highlight would have to be HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO ME! A rhyme!**

 **Pretty weak I know, this chapter today is gonna finish up the Orange town arc, sorry for the longer wait time. Next time will be a flashback chapter so be prepared! The Poll is posted on my profile so go check it out to vote on your pairing! Also thanks everyone who gave me some Idea's for Luffy's fighting style! I'm still open for more while he grows as a character but I've got some Ideas now. Without anymore waits lets start this thing!**

Disclaimer: I don't Own One Piece.

Chapter 5: A new crewmate, and fighting Buggy!

Two people walked through the empty streets silent, neither talked or tried to break the tense atmosphere. The man, Luffy, held his hat in his hands gently stroking the damaged area, his brow furrowed in concentration. His companion a young woman named Nami was staring straight ahead casting an occasionally nervous glance at the Pirate beside her. He was dangerous. That she could guess just from the quiet pride and fearlessness which he showed, but the real thing that unsettled her was how quickly he had incapacitated her pursuers. With a single glare they were knocked completely unconscious. However she was in need of a strong traveling companion to get through the Grand Line.

He had at first ignored her offer to join forces and walked away, for some reason completely devastated at small cut his hat had received, but after falling to the floor moaning about wanting food. She had taken this as an opportunity and had capitalized on it, offering him to treat him if he considered her proposal. He had nodded silently and now here she was entering a house with an obviously powerful and mysterious man. Her sister would lecture her to death if she knew half the things Nami did. The orange haired girl sighed what choice did she have?

 **(OOOO)**

"Ahhh, So good!" Luffy patted his full stomach and grinned the incident earlier already forgotten, Nami shook her head ruefully glad she hadn't actually paid for this.

"You really are a black hole aren't you?" He chuckled at her, before asking her if she lived here.

"Nope!" She beamed in response to his question, "I'm only borrowing it, you see the famous pirate Buggy the Clown is here. And he has something that I need." Luffy tilted his head in confusion, "I need a map to navigate the Grand Line!

Luffy perked up and grinned remembering His and Zoro's earlier fight, "COOL! So you're a Navigator?" She nodded. "Shishishi than you should join my crew!"

She smiled in relief and held out her hand, " Thats great do you have any members?"

"Yeah, Zoro's my first mate! We both have our own dreams and I'll definitely become King of Pirates!" Her face immediately darkened and she withdrew her proffered hand,

"You're a pirate? Never mind I hate Pirates! I'll never sink to your level!" She snarled he blinked surprised at here sudden change in attitude. The whole room became quiet once more and both of them felt slightly awkward Changing the subject he asked, "So... Why do you need the map?" She 'hmphed' and turned away but still answered,

"I need to get 100 million Belli." Quick and Curt.

"O-Oh really?" Luffy was beginning to lose questions to ask her, "Why do you need the money?" She stood up quickly, sending her chair to the ground, and glared down at him,

"Why do you care? I only love Mikans and Money! I am not joining your crew!"

Luffy begin to sweat heavily and thought to himself, 'Sc-Scary...' then an Idea came to him and he smirked,

"I'll make you a deal! If you join my crew I'll give you lots of the treasure we get and 1.2 percent of the meat !" His mind went at 100 miles an hour quickly deducing how much meat that would be. _'If I have two pieces of meat she'd get almost two bites!'_

Just as Nami was about to answer he shook his hands frantically, "NONONO! Thats too much! 0.5 percent!" She sweat dropped before screaming out "I don't care about the meat IDIOT!" He sighed in relief, "Oh thats good, well then you can have all the treasure."

Her jaw dropped to the floor in shock, "Oh, I'll even beat that Buggy guy for you! How does that sound?" He reached out his hand for her to shake, _' What kind of Pirate is he? He must be stupid!'_ "DEAL, I'll join." Nami yelled grabbing his hand before he could pull it away,

 _'All I have to do is wait for the right chance, then I can get away with the treasure! If we go through the Grand Line were sure to get loads of it.'_

She suddenly blinked in surprise and said, "I forgot I don't even know you're name."

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy!"

 **(OOOO)**

"EHHHH?! So this is where you were Zoro?" Luffy shouted with a shocked look on his face. After he and Nami had struck a deal they had headed off to go fight Buggy. At least Luffy was going to fight Buggy Nami was just going to steal his money. They had headed off to the bar, on the way as they passed through the courtyard the two had run into Zoro sleeping in the middle of the street, lying on top off an unconscious lion. He yawned and sat up stretching, he then stood and hopped off of the lion and walked up to them.

"Yo, Luffy. So this is where you were eh, having fun?" He smirked slyly winking at Nami, who blushed bright red. Luffy however being himself looked completely confused as the connotation flew directly over his head. "Huh? Do you know Nami or something Zoro?" He and Nami facevaulted spectacularly both unknowingly thinking the same thing, _'SO STUPID!'_

"Nevermind, just ignore what I just said," Zoro sighed and looked Nami over. "So who's the girl?"

"She's our new Navigator! Cool right Zoro?" Zoro nodded grinning along with him, Luffy looked over Zoro's shoulder at the animal. "Who's he? Is he a new Nakama too?"

The first mate sweat dropped, and told them how he had gotten there. Apparently he had somehow managed to get caught in some sort of maze that led only to the docks. By some chance and a bit, a lot, of luck he managed to escape and, tired from his ordeal rested in the square. Before long though he was awoken by some pathetic circus routine obviously traveling through the town. It was a guy on a unicycle and some Idiot riding a lion. There entertainment had been atrocious, and the Lion had obviously not been tamed as it tried to attack him. He beat it with a single kick and unfortunately, or fortunately it had fallen on the other two crushing them. He had then decided that using the lion as a mattress of sorts would be a good Idea.

"...And then I fell asleep, until you guys got here." Luffy nodded proud of his first mate for dealing with an annoyance like that. He was still mad about his hat and probably would have been less kind, if they had tried to entertain him. Nami on the other hand grew pale and looked at the giant lion, and then at Zoro, _'Their both Monsters!'_ She was starting to regret joining them already...

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" Luffy screamed standing up and starting to walk down the road towards the Bar. "I'M TIRED OF WAITING, THAT BUGGY BASTARD HAS NAMI"S MAP!" His two crewmates grinned and hurried after him Zoro, because they were headed to the Bar, and Nami, because of Buggy's treasure.

Their destination was just down the road and they reached it quickly. The sounds of partying and loud laughing so reached their ears making Luffy and Zoro nearly unnoticeably clench there fists in excitement. A loud annoying voice echoed over the din of the others.

"Quiet... I SAID QUIET, YOU BASTARDS!" the noise died down, they now stood looking up to the roof of the bar as the voice spoke again. "Watch closely Now, as your flashy Captain Buggy-sama the great and magnificent! Will now give you all a sh-" "Zoro." Luffy said quietly his patience at an end, His first mate nodded and unsheathed all three of his swords. He took a familiar stance, Placing his Sword Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and crossing the other two he sliced them simultaneously,

 **Santoryu: Oni Giri. (Three Swords: Demon Slash )!**

He replaced the two in his hands but left out the Wado holding it in his left hand. For a moment nothing happened, and Nami was confused when the voice continued without interruption. "...how so flashy It will put the last one to shame one thous-"

 ***BOOM***

The building split apart into three different sections sending Pirates flying through the air like flies. Zoro grinned seeing Nami's shocked face and Luffy nodded to him,

"Good one, Zoro."

"I aim to please, Captain."

Along with the debris came falling a metal cage it bounced on top of some Pirates before landing on its side in front of them. Inside it was an old man with gray hair, he was wearing some kind of leather armor and looked fairly beaten up. He moaned and held his head then sat up and glanced at who stood before him, his mouth dropped open. "W-What who did t-this?" Zoro raised his hand, "H-How thats Im-"

"WHERE ARE YOU! YOU FLASHY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY FLASHY PARTY!" None other than Buggy the Clown, Bounty: 16,000,000 Belli, stood his expression one of pure rage. He comically looked left and right searching for the culprits, his eyes landed on them and nearly caught on fire in anger.

"YOU DID THIS!" He screamed but stopped quickly when he saw Zoro, "Oh...?" A sly grin came upon his face, "Could it be, The infamous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro? I heard you were caught by the Marines. could you perhaps have come for my head."

The man in question stared at the Clown seriously, "Sort of. But I'm a Pirate now though." Nami, who had been quiet for a while now, spoke up now.

"Roronoa Z-Z-Z-Zoro!? I should have guessed, Three swords and green hair... Yep you fit the description. Who would have guessed you'd be so young?" She looked over him with a renewed interest, it all coming together now.

"Shut Up!" It was Luffy who spoke now, "All this talking is starting to irritate me! Lets fight!" Buggy glared at him and responded, "You shut up Brat! Let the adults tal-"

A Haki imbued punch sunk into his face sending him spiraling back smashing into the next house over. He sat up slowly holding onto his large red nose which had blood spurting out and moaned,

"That Hurt! You Flashy Brat." He then looked at Luffy's blackened fist then back at his nose.

The fist,

The Nose,

"I-Inconceivable A Haki user in the East Blue." He jumped to his feet and growled, "I left the Grand Line years ago to get away from people like you Strawhat!" He grabbed two knives from inside his coat.

 **'BARA BARA CANNON'**

Buggy's hands separated from his arms shooting towards Luffy at high speeds. He tilted to the side and they sailed past missing him completely. Nami on the other hand screamed in shock, Zoro simply look a little surprised, "HIS HANDS LEFT HIS BODY!" She was ignored as Luffy turned back to Buggy his hat shadowing one eye.

"You ate a Devil's Fruit didn't you." It was a statement not a question. Buggy's right eye began heavily twitching "Yes, However not by choice. It was that blasted red hair! In fact..." He eyed Luffy's hat. And his hands returned to him, "That looks just like the one he used to wear."

"Shanks?" Buggy looked surprised. "Yes you seem to know him, let me tell you the Flashy Tale of how Buggy-sama's Flashy Get-Rich-Quick Plan was ruined!"

 **(A/N The story was so pathetic it wasn't even worth writing down, so if you wanna hear it, please go to Oda.)**

The four of them, yes even Luffy, slapped the air and said together,

"IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT! IDIOT!"

Buggy glared back, "Show some Compassion! You Flashy Fools, that was years of work gone down the tubes ya'know!"

Nami sighed fed up with these Monstrous People. She made sure no one was paying attention to her and quickly slunk away undoubtedly to find Buggy's treasure. Zoro however quietly watched her go noting how she didn't seem to trust them yet. He yawned and remembered his nap earlier and how he had been woken twice from it.

"Oi, Captain, I'm gonna take a nap. Dealing with trash like this should be no problem." Surprisingly Buggy didn't seem to offended in fact he was laughing,

"Trash? You'll be taking back those words in a second." He tossed off the long cloak he was wearing signifying his seriousness. Luffy without looking asked Zoro,

"Where is Nami, Zoro?" His first mate looked at him boredly, "She ran off somewhere."

"Good deal with the Old man." The Mayor of the town looked up in surprise and fear. Before he could say anything however he was Knocked unconscious by the flat of Zoro's sword. "Done. Is that all?" Luffy shook his head,

"You've had your chance to show off right? Watch see how far I've come." Zoro sighed and leaned up against the wall, "Fine, Fine make it quick at least."

Buggy grinned, "So you're a Haki user. My devil fruit powers won't work on you I guess. Thats alright though you see being on the Pirate Kings crew you don't come away not knowing anything new, right?" The Captain grunted and grasped his forearm obviously exerting a lot of effort, very slowly his forearm flashed black several times before it finally became solid. Luffy's eyes were wide in shock as he did the same with his other arm.

 **"BUSO!"**

"Do you see Brat you aren't the only one, with Haki in fact within the New World its pretty damn common! Now I'll finish with you quick."

 **'BARA BARA CANNON LEGS!'**

He blasted of the ground at speeds that far exceeded his legacy flying straight at Luffy, Luffy responded " Buso: Koka! Soru." He also disappeared, Zoro's eyes widened in surprise at their speed before he grinned his blood racing at the thought of a strong opponent. They clashed the air appearing to crack as their fists struck each other, the ground shattered underneath the Pirates feet and the air seemed stale. The sky overhead turned dark and lightning flashed, worrying a certain orange haired navigator who was running back towards the square with a massive bag of treasure.

This however was just the beginning as the two once again crashed against each other their fists flew faster now each one dishing out and receiving hits at he same time. Each time their fists even brushed each other the ground shook almost like an earthquake. After what seemed like a eternity they separated both breathing hard.

Luffy struck first this time though he jumped into the air flying towards Buggy throwing out punches so fast they disappeared even from the sight of Zoro and Buggy, He grinned wildly as they reappeared like flaming fists.

 **'MORNING PEACOCK!: Asa Kujaku'**

Buggy was shocked and too slow to dodge as the flaming attacks slammed into him he screamed in pain as he was thrown back. Bursting throw several houses, he skidded across the ground before smashing against a house wall making a crater there in the process. He huffed and pulled himself free spitting out blood he said, "Ba-Bastard you're a little, *Huff* stronger than expected." He held out his hands fingers pointing forward,

 **'BARA BARA, BOSU HAKI, TEN SHOT PISTOL!'**

They shot towards Luffy not giving him enough time to react. They hit him blowing through his arms and legs making him cry out in pain. He stumbled back nearly falling, before gritting his teeth and standing straight.

"You misunderstand," Luffy said "It is the end but not mine watch me. I'll show you one f my best techniques!" He put one hand out palm facing forward and sighed deeply closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them wide. The power exploded from him like a shockwave making Buggy's triumphant grin disappear, "Haoshoku H-Haki. Impossible!"

 **'HIRUDORA!: DAYTIME TIGER!'**

With his other fist he punched forward as if hitting his other hand. A massive blast of air blew from his palms hitting buggy with something akin to the force of a meteor. He was sent flying cursing Luffy as he flew through the air.

"DAAAMMNN YOOUU, STRAWHAAAT! II GET YOOU ONNE DAY!"

He disappeared over the horizon and Luffy sighed stumbling on his feet, before he could fall though, Zoro was beside him holding him up. The former Pirate Hunter looked at him with renewed respect,

"Che, I knew you were strong but that... Insane." Houses were blown away along with the very street itself. While the sky had calmed down now, the feeling of unrestrained energy still buzzed in the air.

"Z-Zoro, I'm gonna pass out now. Grab... lots of ...meat before we leave... Ok?"

His first mate laughed, and he slept defiantly having earned it.

Chapter End

 **DONE! Phew that was a hard one, longest one yet. What did you think did you like it? Special thanks to Animated. Me and Void803 for suggesting attacks for Luffy! I hope you like this one, I couldn't resist giving Buggy Haki, I needed someone to give you an Idea of his current strength level so while Buggy hasn't pushed him all the way. He still gave Luffy a pretty good workout. Luffy's a tiny bit out of shape having not sparred anyone in years as Ace left sometime before Luffy, He'll be top shape pretty soon though just wait. Also in conclusion I'm going to make a pairing section for Zoro also let me know some pairings for him. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOITED/FOLLOWED! Damn you guys are awesome, Next time we'll be meeting Usopp! Stay tuned if you have questions or anything PM me or review.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys…I'M SO SORRY! It's been really long time since I've posted and ya'll are probs pretty frustrated right now. Thank you everyone who's still reading! However have no fear I haven't abandoned the story, it's just been a hard month with a helluva lot of traveling. Also I have been plagued with an unfortunate writers block I am now working on the next chapter but have decided to postpone the Zoro & Luffy Flashback. As it is right now the East Blue Arc is one of my least favorites, so getting through this is gonna be a real struggle. Also I've officially narrowed down the polls for Luffy's pairing to…DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN

LuffyxHarem

LuffyxJewelryBonney (Thxs Void803 for the recommendation)

LuffyxNami

Those are the final pairings so if you have an opinion please PM me or leave a Review!

This upcoming chapter will cover the Strawhat Pirates arrival in Syrup Village, expect the next chapter sometime next week. I'm going to be in DC this weekend, visiting my brother J, so I'll try to get as much writing done as possible. Once again thxs to everyone who's still reading my sporadic updates must be annoying.

P.S.(To all you Manga fans) Was it just me or were Chapters 821 and 822 really exciting, I can't wait for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy the Omake its my first one. Thought I'd give it a try, If you guys like it let me know and I'll try one out for next chapter too. If you have any Criticism let me know I enjoy the feedback.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter Six: Syrup Village, and a Lying Sniper?

 ***Start Omake***

"Luffy stop that you Idiot!" Nami shouted loudly. The boy in question looked at her and pouted, "But Nami..." He pulled at the multitude of bandages on his body, "They're too tight."

The reluctant Navigator sighed, the younger boy had been complaining ever since he had woken up the day before. She had showed up after the battle between him and the clown and was shocked at the amount of destruction they had caused. A multitude of houses had been destroyed, and buggy himself was gone the only trace of him being the ratty old Captains coat he had worn. The Mayor had, according to Zoro, passed out from the intensity, Luffy was also unconscious. Soon however the previous inhabitants of the town showed up immediately placing the blame on them, forcing her and the swordsman to grab the Captain and run.

Now just a day after the idiot was up and bothering her she admired Zoro's patience.

Really.

"Oi, Nami where's the next Island?" His eyes gleamed with childish excitement, Nami leaned against the railing of their stolen ship and decided it would be best to give him a break. Contrary to popular opinion she wasn't a cruel person, Nope definitely not. She simply demanded proper treatme-

*Poke. *Poke

"Hey! Nami are you ok? ...Nami! NAMI?!"

 ***Several Minutes Later***

Zoro yawned widely and sat up enjoying the salty sea air, it wasn't often he could sleep uninterrupted. He stood and stretched is back, then turned to get some training in before another nap when it hit him. Uninterrupted nap, with Luffy around that was pretty much a joke, could he have fallen overboard? It wasn't a secret that the young Captain couldn't swim to save his life.

Float? Maybe, but swim?

You gotta be joking.

He looked around quickly spotting the newest addition to their small crew, she was sitting in a chair on the upper deck of the small boat reading peacefully. He was about to call out to her when he saw out of the corner of is eye the object of his search. However instead of calming his mind this simply brought a whole new load of questions to mind.

"Navigator...?"

She looked up from the map she was studying and smiled at him beautifully.

Too beautifully.

"Oh, Zoro-san you're up, did you need something?" She asked, her already large smile simply growing larger.

"Y-Yeah." Zoro's eye twitched, _'Is she insane!'_ "Why the hell is Luffy tied to the mast, and on that note I thought you bandaged him up?!"

She chuckled creepily a dark aura appearing around her, (Unbidden images of a strange black haired woman, appeared in his mind, scaring and confusing him thoroughly. Not that he'd admit it.) " Thats all? Well Luffy-kun and I were simply playing a new game. Its called Quiet Time, would you like to join us?" At this point the Captain awoke and called out to Zoro from swollen lips,

"R-R-Run Zor-" He passed out mid sentence.

Zoro sweatdropped one word coming to mind at this point,

"Oni-baba..."

 ***End Omake***

*Start Chapter!

"ITS AN ISLAND, FINALLY!" Luffy screamed as he ran around the deck in happiness, and sure enough after nearly a week of sailing, Syrup Island lay in the distance. He had healed relatively quickly Nami deeming him fit to remove the bandages just the day before

It was tense for a while, mostly for a certain money loving person, but the more time they spent together the more calm she became. Now the three of them were, while hungry, comfortably relaxing on the deck Zoro, snoring in the corner muttering every little bit about some girl named 'Kuina', Nami, was rechecking some of her newest maps, and Luffy, was on running laps around the deck bored out of is mind.

The swordsman sat up blearily and mumbled something random before falling back down to the deck. Asleep before he hit the floor. Nami stood up and looked over the railing at the fast approaching Island,

"Finally." She grumbled under her breath, as Luffy danced around behind her, inadvertently stepping on Zoro's leg causing the older man to jump up and chase him around the deck. Luffy being rather agile managed to evade him, grabbing one of Zoro's swords off the deck. This only proceeded to enrage him further, causing a small swordfight to engage on deck. Nami however was having none of this.

"Stop playing around! Help me get this boat to shore Dumbasses!"

They both stopped, and Luffy was happy to do anything at the moment as long as it brought them closer to shore. "Yosh, lets go Zoro!" Zoro grunted and walked to lean against the railing,

"Are you really one to be talking, Captain?" He muttered as Luffy, losing interest almost immediately, jumped up on the railing, screaming about adventure and doing absolutely nothing productive.

 **(OOOOO)**

"S-S-Stop right t-there, w-w-we have you s-surrounded! Take one more s-step and I'll have my eight m-million men attack!" A young man stood on the cliff overlooking the beach, sweat poured down his face and his knees knocked together. He was not a very impressive sight.

The three pirates looked up curiously watching as hundreds of tiny flags rose up. They were black with a white skull that appeared to be shouting emblazoned on it. Nami, who was still on the ship raised a hand to her eyes, for once not freaking out, surveying the apparent 'army' occupying the cliffs, Zoro had a similar expression of calmness on his face, with a slight hint of excitement. Luffy on the other hand...

"ORRRAHH Bring it on! I'll beat them all." The captain roared, days of being cooped up on the ship fueling his lust for battle. Before he could attack however, Nami punched him with inhuman strength that sent him smashing into the sandy ground. Their was a brief silence as the strange man on the cliff pondered the girl would attack her companion, and Zoro gave Luffy a pitying glance. In the last few days having felt the full power of her fist also.

"Calm down Idiot," She growled, obviously displeased. "Can't you tell he's lying? I mean not even you can be this gullible..."

"SHUT UP!" The man was once again speaking, only this time having pulled out a sling shot. He was waving it around as if to emphasize his point. "They may not be a eight million but I still have many strong and loyal followers! You've no doubt heard my name in stories, The Legendary Captain Usopp!" All but three flags lowered, and Nami just sighed not buying it.

"You mean three?" The flags immediately stiffened, before they fell to the ground as their owners ran. Screaming identically 'We've been found out!'. Zoro sighed, though not admitting it he was disappointed, a couple of kids would be no fun to fight. He looked up locking eyes with the man, now named Usopp.

"Oi, go play around elsewhere kid. We don't have time for this."

This seemed to strike a chord in Usopp as he froze for a small second, visibly shaking. Suddenly he lifted up his slingshot, within seconds having it loaded and ready to fire.

"Shut up. SHUT UP, I will be one of the worlds strongest pirate. My name will be heard everywhere, so shut up before I make you!"

He glared angrily none of the telltale signs of shaking visible anymore, his newfound resolve was startling. Just as Zoro was about to respond, Luffy interrupted.

"Bet your life on it," He stood, casually brushing sand off his shorts before looking up to stare directly into Usopp's eyes. His face was mostly hidden by his hat leaving one eye to stare ominously. His two crewmembers seemed slightly surprised by the sudden change in attitude, Zoro however shrugged it off and grinned savagely while using his hand to slide his Wado Ichimonji out of the sheath slightly.

"Now that you've said that are you willing to bet your life on it? Weapons aren't for threats they're for action."

"Us standing here before you are real Pirates, Don't forget it!" Zoro added chuckling ominously

The air seemed thick with some sort of unexplainable force, to Nami and Zoro it felt simply unsettling. However to Usopp it felt like a mountain had been laid on his shoulders, it was as if it were crushing his very soul. His hands were quickly becoming slippery with sweat and he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the Pirate Captains.

This al happened within the span of a few seconds, before Usopp dropped his slingshot and fell to his knees. As he did so the pressure abated and he could breath easy once again _. 'So this is a real Pirate, huh. I'm sorry Kay-'_

"Shishishi, I stole that!" Luffy was laughing, all the seriousness having left him. "I stole that from a pirate named Shanks." Usopp looked up in surprise and bewilderment, there weren't that many Shank's around.

"R-Red H-H-Haired Shanks?" A nod, "The Yonkou?!"

"Shishishi thats the one!" Luffy grinned from ear to ear, "You... You're Yassops kid right?" At this the other boy went bug eyed before falling down the cliff in a painful manner before coming to a stop in front of Luffy. He immediately jumped up ignoring the pain,

"Y-You know my dad!?" His eyes burned with a strange passion, not even bothering to fix his crooked nose. The rookie pirate nodded enthusiastically, before commenting on 'how Usopp looked just like him'. Then he remembered how hungry he was and asked quickly,

"Hey do you have anywhere to eat on this Island? We ran out of food a little while ago."

Nami who had been silent for a little while now couldn't resist the urge to speak, "Who's fault is that Dumbass! You ate all our food right after you woke up!" She showed remarkable self-control by not hitting anything.

Zoro was impressed.

"I guess you're Shishishi." The three others facevaulted spectacularly, Usopp who got up first asked,

"You know, there's a little village just a little ways from here. We could get some food there." At this a smirk grew on his face, "Hehe, after all the town just can't help serving such a veteran pirate. Without me here this place would've been destroyed years ago!"

"REALLY, AMAZING!"

 ***SMASH***

"SHUT UP LUFFY!"

*Chapter End

 **Hope you guys like it, I spent a while working on it trying to get everyone's character right. Sorry for the late upload and the short chapter, I have been in Seattle a lot recently with not a lot of time to write. I needed to get a chapter out this week, so if it fels rushed I'm really sorry!**

 **In case you were wondering, the discussion about Haki will come when we have more of the Strawhats together. And Luffy only knows some of the Rokushiki techniques so far. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites it really means a lot to me guys. I'm still deciding the pairings, so Thanks a million for all the input.**

 **If you have criticism please let me know, also if you have Ideas you'd like me to incorporate leave a review or P/M me I'll see what I can do.**

 **See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Here the next chapter, so sorry its a little late. I feel like this arc is dragging on forever, if this chapter feels rushed I'm really sorry I hope you all enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece. But hey I think Oda's doing a good enough job as it is so...

Chapter Seven: The sick girl, Usopp's pride, and the Sleazy Butler!

Syrup village was one of the most peaceful places in the East Blue, which was saying something considering how the East Blue was the weakest sea. The island was small with barely over a hundred inhabitants. On a normal day the villagers would have only one pest to deal with, A certain sniper by the name of Usopp.

However today was not a normal day, nope defiantly not.

"BHEB, OBI-SANBH! MORGEB MEAB!" The bewildered bar tender quickly squeaked out an affirmative before rushing of to the kitchen and fearfully beginning to cook. After already eating half the food in his business the young man still showed no signs of stopping.

"You know..." Usopp's eye twitched furiously, "I wouldn't have offered to pay if I knew you all were such PIGS!" The small crew of pirates, plus Usopp, were eating heartily at the tavern. Luffy grabbing anything in sight, including other people food which caused the bar to quickly empty, was setting records for the amount of food eaten in one sitting. Zoro and Nami were also consuming large quantities of food, at a much slower pace however. Luffy had just finished telling the sniper all about how much his father would ramble on about him.

Nami swallowed and coughed lightly into her hand, "We really haven't eaten in a while Usopp. And would a 'Brave Warrior of the Sea' really leave a poor damsel starving?" She pouted slightly at the younger boy, who immediately puffed out his chest in pride.

"Poor kid doesn't know what he's getting into." Zoro sighed sadly at Usopp who was now excitedly telling Luffy about how he had once saved six princesses from a giant mammoth named Jack. The captain swallowed hard before chattering out questions with a similar excitement, which Usopp answered happily. Nami ignored this filing it away for a later time. Perhaps if Zoro was ever in debt to her...

"Anyway though." She cleared her throat getting the three boys attention. "We did come here for a reason right?" Luffy and Zoro looked at her blankly obviously not understanding her. She hung her head a cloud of depression hanging over herself,

"Don't you remember? A couple of days ago..."

 _(Flashback two days previously)_

 _"So, what's the plan Luffy-kun?" Nami asked the young captain in front of her. he was sitting on the edge of the boat and grinning excitedly. He looked back at her and answered happily._

 _"I thought you knew already Nami. We need to stop at the next Island grab some meat and head to the Grand Line! But before that we need, a cook, a doctor, and... A Musician yeah thats it."_

 _Surprisingly it was Zoro who answered, not Nami._

 _"Luffy you're forgetting something very important." Nami looked at Zoro slightly surprised had she perhaps misjudged him? Luffy also looked at him curiously, "A pirate can't go through the Grand Line on meat alone! We need Sake Luffy, Sak-"_

 ** _BONK! BONK!_**

 _"Honestly you two! Meat? Sake? And how the hell did you come up with a Musician Luffy?!" The two boys ignored the growing lumps on their heads and Luffy answered, "Pirates like to sing Nami!" She huffed and stomped her foot,_

 _"We need a boat Baka! How are we supposed to make it through the Grand Line in a rowboat like this? You need to stop treating this like a game, you want to become Pirate King right? Well in case you have forgotten Gol D. Roger didn't become Pirate King fooling around did he. "_

 _"It was all Luck."_

 _"EH? Really Zoro!"_

 _Nami rubbed her forehead trying to resist the urge to jump off the boat and swim away from these guys as fast as possible. Were they honestly the same monsters she had met in Shell town?_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Oh yeah!" Luffy hit his palm with his fist, and Nami face vaulted. "Thats right, Hey Usopp? where can we get a ship around here?"

The sniper started sweating, "A-A ship? Around h-h-here? Ummm Nope n-nobodies got a s-ship around here. Definitely not!" Zoro snorted not fooled at all. Luffy simply pouted,

"Really... Man thats too bad." Nami however gave Usopp a questioning look. His lying act was really not fooling anyone, Luffy excluded, and asked,

"What about that mansion up there on the hill? I'm sure I saw it on the way up here." Immediately Usopp froze the question obviously bringing up a sore point.

Luffy jumped up his enthusiasm back with full force, "REALLY? A mansion where?!" He looked around frantically, "Where is it? I can't see it!"

Nami shook her head at Luffy's antics, "Of course you can't see it Luffy-kun, its way up there on that hill." She pointed out the window, and Luffy crawled over Zoro to see.

"Mansion? H-Hahah-ha y-you mean that mansion, thats long abandoned." Usopp laughed nervously sweat trailing down his nose and dripping on the table.

Quickly Usopp jumped up angrily shouting, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO HERE! BUT DON'T COME NEAR THAT HOUSE!" Then he quickly ran out of the restaurant before any of the Strawhats could say otherwise.

"That went just perfect." Zoro stated dryly, earning himself a hard (and well deserved) knock to the back of the head from Nami. She then frowned and looked out the window in deep thought.

 **(OOOOO)**

"Amazing! This place is huge!" Luffy grinned in excitement as he stared at the large and ornate gates.

The trio of pirates now stood in front of the large mansion, also with them were three children. Specifically the three youngsters from the beach where they had landed, the kids had arrived at the tavern just a few short minutes after Usopp had run out. They comically thought Luffy had eaten their captain, however Nami quickly straightened that out. After that the kids had graciously brought them to the mansion Nami had noticed earlier.

"It is isn't it Luffy-san." The tallest one Ninjin said, "The captain comes here all the time to lie."

"Huh? What do you mean lie?" Nami inquired, slightly confused. Why the hell would someone come all the way to a mansion just to lie? There were lots of better things to do at a mansion like steal, or borrow...

"Well," Piman, a kid with a strangely shaped haircut, said. "The owner of this mansion is really sick. So Usopp Captain comes here and tells her lies to cheer her up."

"I really like the way Usopp-sama lies!" The third one a nerdy kid with glasses Tamenegi said.

"Yeah I really like his Cowardice!" Piman said grinning obviously proud of Usopp.

Zoro sweatdropped as he heard their attempts to praise the long nosed Captain, _'Those all sound like insults...'_

"Shishishi sounds like a good guy! You guys wait here we'll be back in a minute."

Luffy walked over and grabbed both Nami and Zoro by the arm. Zoro started to sweat looking extremely uncomfortable, Nami blinked snapping out of her money filled fantasy. She and Zoro exchanged looks of equal horror and both snapped their heads towards Luffy.

"Lets go guys!" He crouched pushing all his power into his knees and jumped pulling them along with him. Not before they could scream out though,

"Oi, Luffy wh-"

"What are y-"

The Strawhats disappeared flying high into the air leaving a cloud of dust and shattered debris. The trio of boys coughed violently waving away at the dust clogging their lungs and eyes, Tamenegi was the first to recover,

"I-IS HE FLYING?!" The wanna-be pirates mouths dropped open for a brief minute there was silence, before they shouted as one,

"AWESOME!"

 **(OOOOO)**

 **CRASH**

The courtyard shook, as the Strawhats hit the ground. Usopp who was sitting in a tree talking to a beautiful ( If not a bit frail) young woman. Both were surprised at this turn of events, Usopp was so surprised in fact he nearly fell out of the tree.

Immediately Luffy jumped up not even slightly hurt, Zoro was moaning on the ground due to the fact Nami had landed on top of him. She stood up quickly and whacked Luffy on the back of the head.

"IDIOT! What the hell, were you thinking?!" She huffed brushed off her shirt and skirt.

Zoro moaned something from the ground, that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm gonna kill you', and feebly raised his arm.

"Who are these guys, Usopp-kun?" The blonde girl asked staring at them curiously, Usopp nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Them? They're just... um... Admirers yeah thats it! They've obviously heard of my famous exploits and decided to come beg to join my crew!" In a vicious whisper he continued, "Go away bastards. You're ruining my time with Kaya!"

"Nope." Luffy stated blandly, while picking his nose disinterestedly. Usopp sweatdropped at Luffy's completely dismissive behavior. Flicking boogers from his finger the young Strawhat captain looked up at the rich girl.

"Hey Blondie!" Usopp glared at him as if attempting to burn a hole through his head, "I need a ship, one thats good enough to take us through the Grand Line." Kaya looked down at him from the window surprised at his bluntness,

"A ship? You guys must be pirates." She frowned slightly, "I'm sorry to say, I don't think I have a ship to give you guys." Nami sighed, torn between being disappointed at no ship and elated at not having to spend any money.

"A-Anyway," Usopp said trying to gain back control over the situation, "Now that you can't get a ship can you guys please lea-."

"Ahem." He was interrupted by a firm cough that came from behind the group. It was a tall man with slicked back hair and thin wire glasses. He was dressed in a butlers uniform and had the look of a sleazebag. The only one not surprised at his sudden arrival was Luffy who grinned and asked, "Ossan, you finally decided to come out , eh?"

The man gave Luffy a suspicious look before turning to Kaya and asking if she was alright. To which she quickly responded, yes. He then turned and surveyed the pirates and Usopp, his eyes lingering momentarily on the Swordsman and Captain of the ship. Before coming to rest on Usopp,

"I thought I made it clear to not come back last time we conversed, Longnose-san." His voice was silky smooth, "To never set foot on this property again. Apparently I was not... _Convincing_ enough."

Kaya's frown deepened, and Usopp tightly clenched his fists, "Bastard, you don't decide who comes here or not. Kaya owns this house!"

"And as her caretaker I must decide what's best for her. Associating with scumbags and wanna-be pirates, is not for the best." He adjusted his glasses the light glinting off them, as he did so Nami leaned over and whispered in Luffy's ear. "Luffy-kun I think it would probably be for the best for us to leave." Zoro had gotten up as soon as the sleazy stranger had arrived.

"Wait Nami I wanna see how this plays out." Luffy was surprisingly serious devoting his whole attention to the conversation.

"I would rather not have the young lady being corrupted by the son of some runaway pirate. Who abandoned his child simply for, adventure as they call it. What's worse however is yourself! Always shouting about how you will become a pirate," He scoffed loudly, ignoring the look of pure rage in Usopp's eyes. "And running around the village lying. With your lineage I doubt you will amount to anything but worthless trash, just like the rest of you family did!"

"Stop it Klahadore! Stop this at once!" Kaya yelled her hands clutching the windowsill tightly.

The long nosed boy jumped down from the tree, "Take it back. Take that back." He whispered dangerously his self control waning.

The now identified Klahadore, smirked "Take it back you say? Why should I deny the truth, all you'll ever be is the son of a worthl-"

 **SMASH**

The force of Usopp's punch shattered the butlers glasses sending him crashing to the ground. Kaya looked on in shock while the trio of pirates grinned happy to see Usopp stand up for himself.

"LISTEN UP BASTARD!I'M THE SON OF A PIRATE, THATS RIGHT BUT I'M PROUD OF MY FATHER FOR MAKING THE DECISION HE DID! HE'S NOW A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO CHANGE THAT!"

Klahadore however continued to insult his fathers name, causing Usopp to pick him up and start shaking him. Kaya quickly cried out for him to stop and surprisingly he listened. Turning around and walking out of the courtyard, he held hid head high not even ashamed.

Zoro chuckled, "I gotta say maybe I was wrong about the kid!" Nami nodded agreeing wholeheartedly,

"I've decided," Luffy announced, "Usopp is going to join my crew!"

And with that they left the mansion, following after the sniper. Ignoring the half hearted calls for them to stop and explain themselves by the butler.

Chapter End

 **Well here we go after this only a couple of chapters left in this arc. Then we meet up with Sanji at last! I changed a couple of things in this chapter as I'm sure you've noticed, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I also added in a little reference to the Manga, don't worry Anime fans its really not that noticeable. I hope you like the way I'm portraying Usopp, all these characters are really hard to write. Also I hinted in this chapter at Luffy knowing Geppo, so if you caught it congratulations. I've decided to start addressing some reviews now so here we go!**

 **Portgas D. Rei: Thanks for the review! I really like Law, however I'm really not into Yaoi. I hope you'll continue to read!**

 **Matt: Well I guess everyone has their own opinion.**

 **EnviousGnu923: Thanks so much for your compliments, I'm really liking the idea of LuffyxBonnie and should have a decision soon!**

 **Syluk: Thanks for the advice! I tried a lot harder to make them feel a little more relaxed this chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm actually a fan of all these pairings, and maybe if I start a new story later on I'll definitely consider them!**

 **Faroffinho: Thank you! I haven't decided yet but I might juggle around the idea of LuffyxHancock a lot of people seem to enjoy it!**

 **Guest: I really love LuffyxRobin and am thinking of making a new story with that as the main pairing!**

 **Thats about all I can do today guys *Wipes away some sweat* Thanks so much for all your attention fifty followers WOW I really enjoy this story and hope you all do too!**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks a million everyone! And R.I.P to Prince what a legend, I'm sad to see him go :(**

 **Peace Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry guys! Its been quite a while since I last updated, I'm not gonna give any excuses so lets just say I've been having a small writer block recently, got into a car crash, and overdrew my account. The high point however was finally getting a job! ... at McDonalds... Well hopefully this chapter will be enough to make up for my sporadic updates I'm also about to start a new fanfic with a LuffyxRobin pairing! Don't worry fans, if I still have any..., I definitely won't be abandoning this one anytime soon. Thanks for reading this ridiculously long A/N, and without further ado lets start the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 8: Welcome to the crew Usopp!

"What a bastard!" Usopp growled clenching his fist tightly, and gritting his teeth. He stalked angrily away from the mansion the butlers cruel words still ringing inside his ears. "Who does he think he is!? My father is a great pirate!"

"Yep, you're definitely right there."

"Yeah! In fact I know for a fact that weak old guy is half the man my dad is!"

"Tell'em Usopp!"

"MY DAD IS AN AMAZING PIRATE... wait L-L-Luffy?" He jumped back startled at the strawhat wearing pirates appearance, he had been so caught up in his ranting he had failed to notice him catch up.

"W-When did you get here?" He stuttered slightly embarrassed that he had failed to notice him.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time." Luffy grinned, and Usopp blushed the tip of his nose going completely red "You're right though you know, you're dads probably four hundred times better that that guy could ever be. After all he's sailing with Shanks!"

Usopp's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out comically, "Y-Y-YOU MEAN S-SHANKS AS IN THE Y-YONKOU! Really?" Luffy nodded, and the young sniper's eyes sparkled in amazement. His father in the crew of such a famous pirate... it didn't get much cooler than that. After all the Yonkou were legendary their names being known even in such a secluded place like the East Blue. Legendary Pirates who could destroy mountains with ease and defeat entire armies with just a glance. Shanks however was rumored to be strong enough to match Whitebeard The Strongest Man In the World.

"Wow, my dad is so cool!" Visions of a long nosed man like himself toppling giants with a single blow played through his imagination. "One day I'm gonna be just like him, my name will be known throughout the whole world as the legendary Captain Usopp!"

Luffy was about to respond before he stilled and quieted sensing something close and with a very sinister aura. He raised a lone finger to his lips causing Usopp to go silent and crouched down behind some conveniently placed bushes. The two boys had come to the beach where the small Strawhat crew had landed. They sat on the cliff overlooking two men talking one very familiar.

They heard snippets of conversation down the cliff, Klahadore revealed that he was once the imfamous pirate Captain Kuro, Luffy was not very impressed having seen his bounty before, it was nothing especially when compared to Aces and Shanks' bounty made his look like pocket change, and the other man was revealed to be some guy named Jango the Hypnotist, neither of them had heard of him. The two of them had apparently been conspiring to kill Kaya for the last several years and steal her fortune, Luffy was actually feeling slightly embarrassed for the guy spending the last eight plus years creeping on Kaya to steal her money, maybe his bounty would be respectable if he had been doing something worthwhile, like fighting marines or sailing the Grandline. they talked casually about how they were going to enact their plans at dawn the next day when a ship filled with Kuro's old crew would arrive to pillage the town.

Usopp stood up defiantly, he would take no more of this, conspiring destroy the village was bad enough but tricking Kaya for the past eight years?! Unforgivable.

"YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! TRICKING KAYA INTO THINKING YOU WERE A GOOD GUY WHILE PLOTTING TO KILL HER, I SWEAR TODAY YOU'LL NEVER GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER AGAIN OR I'LL GIVE UP MY DREAM OF BEING A PIRATE!"

They looked barely surprised to see him, "Oi Captain who's this brat?" Jango inquired lazily

Klahadore snorted with disdain, "No one of importance, So you heard. If you're expecting me to take back what I said and beg for forgiveness, forget it. You're just some punk-ass kid trying to be a pirate screaming about how he'll live up to his daddy's name, how pathetic pirates are! An outdated fad that briefly caught the attention of men. Look around you at the world where is the pirate king? Gone dead and its been twenty one long years with no successor to the throne. The One Piece doesn't exist its just the half crazed idea cooked up in the mind of a dying old man."

"Shut up."

Even though he wasn't being targeted Usopp felt it. Death, the feeling of hopelessness and despair utter nothingness. He shakily towards Luffy, all the happiness usually present was gone replaced with a look of utter rage his one visible eye promised a very painful death to Kuro and the discount Hypnotist should they speak. He leapt down from the cliff gracefully like a cat ready to kill its prey. The pressure increased dramatically and Jango collapsed foaming at the mouth.

"One piece doesn't exist, an outdated fad, blah blah blah. I've got news for you old man One Piece does exist." He looked up grinned ferociously, "I'm going to become the Pirate King! Wait and see it might be when you're old and weak or even within the year, but remember this you've met the future King of Pirates!"

Kuro fell to his knee's sweat pouring down his face his eyes shaking in fear as the full force of Luffy's will came crashing down on his shoulders. The waves behind him shook the very sea trembling from the force of Luffy's Haki before the darkness overcame him his last thoughts were of a mustached man grinning like a demon and telling the world of his treasure, before dying looking like a man with no regrets.

The pressure receded leaving a stony silence hanging over the beach, Usopp stared in open awe and fear definitely not thinking this short smiley kid would be this strong. Luffy turned to him his face clear of anger now filled simply with determination.

"Usopp!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Join my crew!"

There was really only one option.

 **Chapter End**

 **Phew I'm back! Thanks for reading guys, I promise i'm not done yet this is the second to last chapter of the syrup Island arc so we got to see really mad Luffy this time! I hope it wasn't rushed, next chapter were gonna see a little of Zoro fighting :) And probably get an explanation on Haki!**

 **Thanks So Much!**

See you next time.


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note! NOT A CHAPTER**

 **Hey guys, wow it has been a while since my last update on this story and I am incredibly sorry for that! (Like really, Really sorry) But fear not my readers! For this story is far from over.**

 **I have taken the time to read through One Piece with a Twist and I'm slightly disappointed with the writing quality, I feel like I cut far too many corners and was satisfied with mediocre story telling. So, I have decided to revise the it completely. I am going to delete this story and repost the first chapter soon. The name will be the same, but hopefully a lot of the issues will be resolved and I will put up a poll for both Luffy's fighting style and pairing.**

 **I'm also completely open to suggestions regarding the storyline, I will be following canon for the most part but I think it's good to deviate a little bit from the original plot. What kind of Fanfiction would this be if I didn't? On this note I will not be incorporating any Oc's unless the plot needs it, I find them to be very difficult to write and if not done correctly they can ruin a good story.**

 **On a less serious note, I have several other Fanfiction ideas that I could do. I'm currently writing this story and 'A Slight Hope That this could be Real', but I am considering a Naruto Crossover with Fairy Tail or One Piece. I will put up a poll for that as well.**

 **Honestly though I'm really thankful for all the love you guys have for this story, it motivates me to write more. If you have any criticism please let me know, I will take any help I can get!**

 **You guys have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year! And in the immortal words of Atlas… would you please… very kindly… Review?**

 **Q.o.t.D: If you could travel to any anime world where would you go?**

 **Answer: I'm split 50/50 between One Piece and Naruto…** ***sigh* Decisions, decisions.**

 **Arashi.Z**


	11. Rewrite is up!

**Hey,**

 **What's up guys, this is a really quick authors note just to let you know that the first chapter of the rewrite is officially posted. It has the same name as this one so it shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm really sorry for the late update, but just wanted to let you guys know that the story is up so go ahead and check it out if you want.**

 **Hopefully it's good enough that you guys will be interested :).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a great week,**

 **Adkop**


End file.
